Wake Me Up
by girlsofthesteps
Summary: Written for the Chair week prompt song lyrics. Inspired by Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. Takes place during early season 3


" _Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up."_

He was falling. Falling with no chance of being saved. She pushed him over the cliff two years ago, and he had been falling ever since. Everyday he plunged deeper into the never-ending pit.

And he hoped he never reached the bottom. Because this eternal abyss was the reality of loving and being loved by Blair Waldorf.

He had always scoffed at the idea of unconditional love. It was quaint, really. Having somebody love him in spite of who he was, and maybe because of it, was always a fantasy to him.

"_The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything. Because I love you."_

He had run that day, and fell into a different sort of oblivion. But she hadn't stopped loving him. And when he returned, she was there. She would always be there.

Chuck thought of all this as he lay in bed with a sleeping Blair Waldorf pressed against his chest.

They hadn't made love the night before, for the first time in almost two months. Despite their claims to be too tired, they had stayed up talking until the sun broke through the window. They hadn't talked about anything of consequence. It was mindless banter, exchanged between two lovers in the dead hours of the night.

"_When did you first realize?" _she had asked. It was a simple enough question. Any normal couple should be able to pinpoint the exact moment they fell for each other. But they weren't normal, in any sense of the word. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. They were dark and twisted. They played games and ran after each other until they couldn't remember why they were running.

He had once told her that they could never be together, because they loved the game more than they could ever love each other.

In truth, Chuck did know the first moment he fell in love with Blair Waldorf.

It had been a relatively boring night. Amelia did not live up to his expectations. He had woken up at four in the morning to the ringing of his cellphone. It was Blair.

And he just _knew._ He knew that he had fucked up. He knew that she would probably never forgive him for his mistake. He knew that she was the first person he had ever known to call him again after he didn't pick up the first time. He knew that she was currently in his villa in Tuscany, crying on the bedroom floor surrounded by the remnants of a perfect night that hadn't happened.

But on top of everything else, the one thing he was absolutely positive of was that he was in love with Blair Waldorf. He loved her more than anything in the world. And he knew that for a moment she had loved him too, and that she never would again.

He didn't tell her that when he asked. He couldn't tell her that the first time he realized he loved her was the first time he broke her heart. So he had done what any normal boyfriend would have done, and told her what she wanted to hear.

"_I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you dance at Victrola."_

She had smiled, though unsatisfied with his reply. Shortly after that, she had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

He pulled her closer to his chest, and she stirred.

"Blair," he whispered into her hair.

"What is it, Chuck?" she muttered, still dazed from her sleep.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He smiled to himself as she slipped back into her slumber in under thirty seconds.

Because in truth, Chuck Bass knew the exact moment he had fallen for Blair Waldorf. It had been when she had pushed him over the edge, and he began to tumble into the never-ending abyss that was loving Blair Waldorf. He had first fallen in love with her when she woke him up to all the emotions that had been dormant inside of him.

She pushed him over the edge that day in May, and he had been falling faster every day since.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so this is the first story I've ever written so please go easy on me. I didn't proof read it because I was too self conscious to actually read what I wrote so if there are typos just let me know and I'll fix them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
